In optically pumped solid state lasers, the laser rod is often seated in a so-called pump chamber having an inner space or cavity which is so configured that the excitation radiation is reflected as completely as possible onto the laser rod. This excitation radiation emanates from one or more pump light sources.
The pump chamber is often attached directly or by means of a base plate to a base frame. The base frame is made of at least three Invar rods and two plates in order to obtain a good thermal stability. The plates fix the precise position of the Invar rods with respect to each other in the vicinity of their ends. The resonator mirror and the output reflector can be attached to the plates. Other components of the laser which may be present are also fixed on these plates or separate plates on at least two of the three Invar rods.
Notwithstanding the configuration described above, these solid state lasers have the disadvantage that the exchange of a component is inconvenient and/or the laser must be again adjusted or at least readjusted after the exchange of the component. This is especially disturbing for the exchange of the pump sources since their service life is often relatively short.